


Rock My World

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bets & Wagers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: AU prompt. Blaine is Kurt's new boyfriend. When Burt's visiting them I NYC, they go to karaoke bar. Blaine loses some bet with Burt and has to sing something embarrassing. 'Rock my life' by Jeanette to be exact. C:





	

That’s oddly specific but okay ;)

 

“Stop fidgeting.”

Blaine would glare at his boyfriend, but he’s too busy gnawing on his fingernails.

“Blaine, come on,” Kurt says, putting one arm around his waist and squeezing him through his layers. “It’s just my dad.”

“ _ Just  _ your dad,” Blaine repeats mockingly before dropping his eyes to his shoes under the deathray that is Kurt Hummel not amused. “Go on.”

“It’s  _ just _ my dad--he’s not going to do anything to you, nothing more than what your brother did to me--”

“And I dare you to tell me it wasn’t traumatizing.”

“--And certainly not worse than what Santana did to you.”

That gives Blaine pause, because it is true that he survived a Santana Lopez Inquisition™.

“You think it will be okay?” he asks, turning to face Kurt and finding some comfort in the weight of his arms around his waist.

“It will be great,” Kurt replies, pressing a small kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Dad is going to love you, and you two will talk sports, and it will be grand.”

“If you say so.”

Kurt lifts his head and shakes his hair in a pompous manner. “I know so.”

Blaine can only lean forward to kiss Kurt’s smug look off of his face.

\---

“So you’re the infamous boyfriend.”

Burt Hummel’s handshake is firm, comforting and strong--a lot like the man himself, if Blaine can say so, and he manages a smile.

“Infamous, I don’t know, sir,” he replies, “but it is good to meet you.”

“And you too,” Burt says, finally letting go of Blaine’s hand. “Kurt tells me you enjoy sports?”

“I played Polo in High school,” Blaine starts, and Kurt starts making “abort mission” gestures behind his father, “but I am a big fan of college football.”

_ Disaster avoided _ .

“Is that so?”

There is something in Burt’s voice, something that sounds far too much like Kurt when he is about to pounce on Blaine to be comfortable, that raises a mild case of goosebumps along his arms.

“Y-yeah,” he manages, discreetly rubbing his arms, “Buckeyes forever.”

Burt’s smile widens ever so slightly, and he claps Blaine’s back. “Good man. Let’s watch some sports.”

Blaine thinks he may be out of the woods, but …

“Care for a little … wager?”

\---

“I should have told you to never bet against my father.”

Kurt seems contrite, and his touch definitely soothes Blaine’s bruised ego, but it doesn’t soothes the fact that a bet is a bet, and Blaine is a man of his word.

Even if his boyfriend’s father has odd demands.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Blaine squares his shoulders up and throws a half-hearted glare at Kurt. “When have I ever backed away from a challenge? Or a chance to perform?”

Kurt cocks his head to the side and nods.

Blaine never lets a chance to perform publicly go to waste.

_ Never _ .

“But you don’t even know the song my Dad picked,” he whines, putting his hands on Blaine’s chest and petting it.

Kurt never lets a chance to touch his boyfriend’s body go to waste.

To Blaine’s eternal gratefulness.

“I doubt even your father could find a song I don’t know.”

“Cocky.”

“Or rock the fuck out of.”

“Extremely cocky,” Kurt says, a laugh bubbling in his throat. “I like this side of you.”

“Oh you do, don’t you?”

Blaine’s voice just dropped to a purr as his name is called, and Kurt is left near the stage with an uncomfortable boner that he tries to control before going back to sit next to his father.

Who is grinning like that cat who got the cream, the canary, and all the belly rubs.

“What did you do?” he asks, snatching the basket of fries from his father’s grasp. “And no more junk food for you mister, I saw you stealing Blaine’s chips.”

Burt pouts for a minute, but he quickly recovers when the first note comes out of the speakers.

“Dad, what did you do?”

More Cheshire cat smile.

“Not John Mellencamp!”

A shake of the head, and then Burt reaches for Kurt’s jaw to make him look at the stage.

“ _ Better be my lover _

_ Underneath my cove-er … _ ”

“Oh my God,” Kurt groans, dropping his head to the tabletop.

“ _ You are such a wild guy _

_ Absolutely no shy-yyy _

_ You’re the one cause I _

_ Can’t buy my love _ ”

“He’s good,” Burt comments, sipping on his drink. Kurt turns his head, cheek burning hot against the cool and glares at him. “What? I mean it.”

“That’s so mean, Dad.”

“ _ Come baby, come baby, rock my life _

_ Come baby, you may be on my side … _ ”

“I didn’t know he could reach those notes,” Kurt says, suddenly straightening up as he stares at his boyfriend.

“To be honest, I was hoping he’d fluck them.”

“Ah! So you wanted him to make a fool of himself.”

“...”

“Dad!”

“I plead the fifth.”

“I am so disappointed in you Dad.”

Burt winces. “Guess I deserve that one.”

“And you  _ will  _ be nice to Blaine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Burt says, smiling crookedly at his son. “He’s a good guy.”

“He really is,” Kurt preens a little--a lot, okay, it’s a lot--before pointing a judging finger at Burt. “And you’re paying for a romantic dinner.”

“Don’t you think it will be odd for h--oh, okay, fine.”

“ _ A _ _ n' I say-I want you to freshen up my mind _

_ So I pray-that you will be there to spend the tiiiime! _ ”

The whole bar applauds Blaine’s performance, and he beams at the cheers before taking a bow.

As he comes back to the table, Burt keeps his eyes on his son.

If this boy--this man, okay this man--can make his Kurt so happy every day in the foreseeable future, it will be worth every penny Kurt is going to milk out of it.


End file.
